Many stringed musical instruments, such as guitars, include one or more pickups to capture the vibrations of the strings. Typically, the metal strings of a guitar are positioned above and perpendicular to the pickup such that when the strings vibrate the pickup detects the vibration and creates a signal. The pickup is usually mounted on the body of the electronic instrument, but can also be attached at other locations on the instrument. An electromagnetic pickup generally consists of one or more magnets that is wrapped with thousands of rotations of copper coil wire. When the instrument is played, and one or more of the strings vibrate, the magnetic flux linking the coil induces an alternating current through the coil. This signal can then be supplied to amplification and/or recording equipment. Different types of pickups exist for electronic instruments. For example, a single coil pickup and a humbucking pickup are common types of pickups for guitars. Each type of pickup has its own type of sound as well as having different tendencies. For instance, single coil pickups have a tendency to also pick up ambient hum along with the vibration of the strings. This hum could come from many sources, such as alternating current frequency, power-supplies, radio frequencies and other electronic devices. A humbucking pickup, on the other hand, usually includes two pickups that are wired together with identical coils having fields of opposite magnetic polarity and phase. In this arrangement, the ambient hum reaches the coils as common-mode noise, inducing an electrical current of equal magnitude in each coil, thereby eliminating the hum.